


Neon Lights and Spandex Tights

by timothvdrake



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Core Four, Teen Titans - Freeform, Young Justice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothvdrake/pseuds/timothvdrake
Summary: It's a slow day for the Teen Titans so Cassie has decided to take it upon herself to leave the tower. It's not their typical hangout of delivery pizza and video games, however. Tonight she decided to take the boys rollerskating and they better have fun doing it.





	Neon Lights and Spandex Tights

“We’re going out.” Kon leaned heavily against the door to his teammate’s room. It was midday and everyone had been in their separate rooms. Bart had been playing his animal crossing game so long the mayor was about be granted early retirement while the rest of them waited around for a mission. There were no missions though, no distress calls, not even a lost dog to be found. 

“Have fun.” Tim said from behind his laptop. He was laying on his stomach with a bag of sour cream and onion chips opened beside him. He gave a lazy wave before typing again much to Kon’s annoyance.

Kon tried again, “No I meant we, you know, like a group.”

“Thanks but that sounds like a night I’m going to have to pay for.”

“Oh please that was one time, I said sorry.” Kon huffed and crossed his arms. 

“It was my idea,” Cassie poked her head into the doorway. “So take a shower and put on some damn pants.”

\--

“So what did you have planned for us tonight?” Tim lifted his towel from around his shoulders and scrubbed his wet hair. He looked over the back of the couch to find Kon and Cassie lounging. Kon had propped up his feet on the coffee table and Cassie draped her legs over his in an attempt to be comfortable. Both looked melted into the cushions. 

Cassie clapped her hands together and gave a smug grin, “Rollerskating.”

It definitely not what he was expecting as her choice of hangout. He thought maybe they would go grab some pizza and hit up an arcade, but that’s what they do every time. Guess it was time to change things up a bit.

“I’m also driving.” Cassie added before Tim could suggest taking Redbird while the rest would either fly or for Bart’s case, run. 

\--

The town’s rollerskating rink seemed to only be occupied with small school children with the PVC pipe walkers at this time of year. But as a group, they decided with a few complaints, it was the best place to go.

Cassie pulled into one of the parking spots towards the back of the lot and turned around in her seat. Behind her aviators she eyed her two friends in the backseat. One sat with his knees pulled up onto the seat and was leaning heavily on his elbow looking out the window while the other was slapping away Bart’s hands. “You, suck it up,” She said slapping Tim’s knee who barked out a “Hey!” 

“Grab your stuff and forget your dignity we’re going to skate!” Bart announced propping open the passenger door and kicking it open wider. He sped to the trunk and popped it open with a grin, Cassie did the same, just a bit slower of course. Then it was just the two of them in the back seat. Tim was busy pulling down his sweater sleeves to notice Kon draping his arm around his headrest.

“Whadda bust huh.” 

“It’s not that bad. Rollerskating should be easy enough.”

“You, a hero with many unneeded talents, has never rollerskated?”

Tim rolled his eyes, “Have you?”

“Plenty of times.” The super quickly stated. Before the team’s detective could pry any further, Bart pressed his face against Tim’s window. The two of them slid out of the back, leaving the conversation behind.

The four of them walked in, two by two, Cassie and Bart hitting the metal bar to swing open the glass door. Tim and Kon both reached forwards to grab the doors to make sure they didn't close onto their shoulders. The lobby was small and cramped with the four of them entering. In front of them was a mother and her son renting their own skates. On the walls were covered with multi-colored flyers advertising the rink’s summer camp and local fundraisers in town. 

“Four free skate tickets and two skate rentals.” Tim shoved his hand into his pocket to pull out his wallet. Alfred once told him he rather he spend his money on himself and friends than those dastardly hot pockets he requests him to pick up during grocery runs. He agreed. 

“Inline or two by two.” The woman behind the counter asked twisting a ballpoint pen in the air. She looked bored and was probably not too thrilled to be working at a skate rink.

“Inline for me and two by two for him,” Tim nodded a bit in Kon’s direction before pulling a twenty from his wallet. After checking if the money was real she got his change and handed him his change.

Without hesitating, she stuck her hand through the small cut out hole, “Give me your wrist.” She opened and closed her hand to show she wasn’t going to wait for Tim to put away his change.

“Gh, Bart, hold this.” Tim said gathering up the receipt and ungodly amount of change to drop into Bart’s hands. Bart stood there for a moment holding Tim’s wallet and a crumpled up receipt waiting for him to finish up. He began to tap his foot which got an annoyed sigh from behind the glass. The employee slowly wrapped the wristband around Tims left wrist before handing him a small green ticket. She mumbled something and Tim let out a small, uncomfortable laugh.

One by one the rest of them lined up to get their green wristbands and we motioned through the large wooden door. There they were greeted with flashing lights and the smell of cheap food but it was a nice change of pace from fighting. 

\--

Tim had dragged Kon towards the rental area seconds after entering the building leaving Bart and Cassie to go towards the lockers. All was well until Cassie caught a good glance at her colleagues rollerskates. Her face went from confusion to mild amusement.

Beside her the speedster barked out a response. “These are vintage, right out of Wally’s closet. Jealous?” Bart said holding up the beaten up pair of rollerskates. They were a bit worn but they were decorated to look like Hermes sandals.

“Oh please,” Cassie scoffed while shoving her backpack into the locker she just rented. “Your shoes look straight out of an estate sale.” She bent over and snatched up her own pair of rollerskates up off the ground. Bart stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry in her direction. The speedster then turned on his heel to go join the boys waiting in line by the skate rental.

Cassie found herself sitting at one of the empty benches. She pulled off her sneakers and tossed them underneath the bench, nobody would want her dirty tennis shoes. If they really did they would have to get down on the carpet, army crawl, and reach underneath the bench. The carpet looked right out of the eighties and it probably wasn’t washed since installation. They all grimaced at the idea of what stains would show up under a black light. 

In the distance Kon shook his head to something Tim had said and called out to her. “Cassie, why do your skates look like they’re a second grade art project?” Her rollerskates were a glossy black and were adorned with small golden decorative stars. 

Cassie tightened the laces on one of her skates and let out a half laugh, “Because,” She pulled hard and began to twist the laces into bunny ears, “I decorated them myself.”

The super looked displeased with the response and turned to accept the rental skates. The three of them began to make their way over to where she was sitting and she watched Tim mouth the word “Key.” to her. Cassie shoved her hand into her jean jacket pocket and fished out the locker key. She tossed it to Tim who caught it and began to unlock their shared locker. 

Even though she was ready to get on the rink it felt like it was taking them forever to trade in their flats for wheels. Standing awkwardly Kon watched Bart sit quickly on the bench next to Cassie eagerly pulling off his beaten up red converse. He dropped them to the ground unceremoniously and stuck out his tongue as he slipped on the hand-me-down rollerskates. Soon the rest of the team took their seats on the available benches to do the same. 

“So,” Bart scooted closer to Tim and rolled his skate slowly against the carpet. “Did Bruce teach you to ice skate on thin ice with a lot of ninjas?”

“B likes to host a christmas charity event at the ice rink downtown. The money goes towards the local orphanages and all the kids get to ice skate.” Tim explained bending over to tighten his laces, “I learned there with the help of Dick. It’s more of his forte but it’s fun teaching the kids. The next time it's scheduled I’ll invite you guys.”

Bart kicked up his skate. “I wasn’t expecting an actual explanation but it touched my heart. Right here.” He pointed at his chest. He quickly got to his feet and stretched his arms upwards with a beaming grin. “Meet you guys on the rink!”

There was a laugh and the three of them felt a gust of wind hit their faces. They turned to watch the entrance to the rink to see Bart gripping the painted half wall because he underestimated how different stopping was going to be. He was a fast learner for sure though. Cassie got to her feet and pulled her hair from her jean jacket to it laid loose on her shoulders. She turned to the boys still sitting on the bench saying something that was drowned out by the music that had begun to increase in volume before skating away.

\--

Kon pushed himself off the vibrantly painted wall and silently prayed to himself that it was enough momentum to get to Tim. The teen was standing in the middle, on his phone, under the spinning pink and blue lights. 

He had silently glided to the middle of the rink after awhile when the group split off. Bart was happily chatting with the younger kids while Cassie was warming up. So it was him, stomping in skates, to get to the only available team member. 

It was embarrassing, he has fought some of the worst villains but his weaknesses can be counted on his hand: kryptonite, dogs, and rollerskates. When he finally glided over to Tim he bumped into him since he still hadn’t figured out rubber stoppers just yet. 

Tim didn’t look up from his phone and sighed, “You never skated before have you?”

“No, but if we went surfing? I’d have you beat.” 

“Too bad it’s November then,” Tim looked up from his screen and gave Kon an unimpressed look before letting out a small laugh. “You looked like you wanted to die trying to put on your skates earlier.”

Kon crossed his arms and looked away dramatically, “I think….” he turned back with a fierce look in his eyes, “I got a size too small.”

Tim only nodded before settling his attention on his phone much to Kon’s dismay. Instinctively he went to swipe the phone from his grasp but not before his skates collided with Tim’s inlines. It would have been a simple game of chicken if Kon’s clunky rollerskate didn’t jut forward in a poor attempt to steady himself. Tim yelped, arching backwards to try and dodge Kon’s grabby hands. However, the sudden change in weight distribution ended up throwing them both off balance and onto the floor.

There was a loud shout across the rink followed by Kon and Tim crashing into the wooden floor. The shout was soon followed by a bark of laughter coming from the speedster who was on the other side of the rink when it happened. The fall caused a divide. Skaters maneuvered around them lazily as if in a trance from the continuous clockwise movement.

“You’re so heavy! Get off of me!” Tim groaned pushing against Kon’s bicep and chest. The super didn’t budge watching his friend struggle underneath him for a second. He grinned as Tim’s face contorted in a mix of confusion and annoyance. Rising slowly he put both of his forearms to either side of Tim’s head. The teen paused for a moment then freeing his arm to push Kon’s face up and away from him. “You’re so annoying.”

Ignoring him, he leaned over Tim to retrieve the phone that had hit the floor during the fall. The screen had a large crack across the front that spiderwebbed up from the bottom left hand corner. “Son of a billionaire and you can’t afford a screen protector?” He waved the phone in Tim’s face who then snatched it from his hands. 

“Shut up.” He hissed clutching the phone. Kon rolled off of Tim and watched him stand upright still holding his phone white knuckled. Realizing he couldn’t get up on his own, the super stuck out his hand to his colleague. “Sorry,” Tim shook his head and helped Kon up to his wobbly feet. “I was checking a case status.”

“You don’t have to do that here,” Kon dusted off his jacket sleeve before tussling Tim’s already messy bangs.

“But-”

The colorful lights dulled before switching over to the bright, white fluorescents. “We left for a reason, so pocket it and let’s get off the rink. I think they’re gonna race.”

\--

The race was separated into three groups: kids, teens, and adults. Bart stood eagerly amongst the pre-teens kicking his skates lightly against the rink while the others were stretching. From the sidelines they could see him making idle conversation waiting for the younger group to begin their race. 

A booming voice crackled over the speakers excitedly welcoming the first group to the starting line. Children as young as five skated up to the taped red line, some with walkers and others with inline skates. When the referee blew the whistle a small herd of kids took off around the rink. Parents from the sidelines threw their hands up to wave at the children passing by the first turn.

It wasn’t a close race at all. There was two kids neck to neck while the rest tried their best a few feet back. The referee lazily waved a cut pool noodle in the air when the race ended. The winners swarmed around him before being directed towards the DJ booth for their prize.

At the sound of a whistle the next group lined up at the red line. It was a small group of teenagers because not everyone goes to the skate rink for fun. Bart was excitedly waving to the three leaning on the half wall.

“Do you think he’s gonna smoke them?” Kon asked, waving back.

Cassie laughs, “Five bucks he overshoots the turn and hits the wall.” 

Tim drummed his fingers against the painted cinderblock wall and shook his head, “He’s not aiming to win but he’s definitely gonna throw them off with his goofy banter.”

This time the referee smacked the ground with the pool noodle to start the race. He then leaned against the wall with a plastic whistle in his mouth. The signature ‘best skater’ took off in long, wide strides to discourage anyone to skate close to him. 

That concept didn’t apply to Bart however. He quickly scooted past the slower crowd and made his way towards the front of the group. The kid in the lead glanced back to see Bart slowly gaining speed and began to push off harder with each stride. The three of them just watched the rest of the race until somebody won.

“Hey! Hey! How long have you been skating?” Bart had reached out and tapped on the shoulder of the kid in the lead. The kid glanced back for a second, fixed his messy blonde bangs, and tried to continue the race

Bart tapped again. “What?” 

“Like how long have you been skating? I like your technique!” 

The kid rolled his eyes and sighed annoyed, “Dude I don’t know, like, a few years?”

The both of them glided into the turn of the second lap. Bart continued to strike up conversation while the kid began to push harder to gain more distance.

Bart gave a cheeky grin and caught up effortlessly. “Cool! This is my first time skating with friends actually. They’re right over there,” He pointed out to Kon, Cassie, and Tim who immediately perked up seeing Bart pointing at them.

The skater scoffed. “They didn’t even want to skate with you, my friends are skating right now.” Bart looked back for a second to see a small cluster of teenagers- some trying their best to catch up and others who had just gave up. None of which looked like they were having fun and certainly not having fun with the kid in the lead.

Tough Crowd, he thought before turning his attention back to the kid slightly ahead of him. “So why don’t you go skate with them?”

“It’s a race.” The kid was growing more annoyed with each passing question.

“And they’re your friends! Maybe you could have a race with just them! Like tag teams! Or-“

The two of them turned into the last lap still talking.

“Do you not understand what a race is? You win.”

“Oh,” Bart looked away. He looked to the last turn before the red line and grinned. “I know what a race is and I definitely know how to win. I also know how to have fun.” He started to push harder into each stride and passed the kid who began to bark out comments.

The red line quickly approached and the previous first place skater was right on Bart’s skates. Bart however, was not putting forth as much speed as he could but he didn’t want to be unfair. Or maybe he thought about it just a little. A teensy bit.

The referee blew his whistle and Bart immediately slowed down. From the sidelines you could hear Kon cheering louder than the rest of the crowd. He did a small circle and made his way over to the referee where the kid he beat was standing there with his arms waving.

“No way, I want a rematch!” The kid crossed his arms. Bart shrugged and denied his request. “That’s not fair!” This comment was towards the referee who looked down at the both of them.

“It’s a fair game, I didn’t see him knock you down maliciously or anything.” The referee dropped the whistle against his chest. “It’s a game that involves sportsmanship, do you have a positive attitude?”

The kid grumbled something under his breath and stuck out his hand to Bart. “Good game. I guess.” It was classified as a nice way to end the race by the referee that began to rummage in his pocket.

“Same to you!” Bart shook his hand with a smile before accepting a small coupon from the referee. It was to get something free from the gift shop (Under the price of five dollars of course.) So crash.

When he finally met up with the group each gave him a moment from the race from their perspective. Kon added explosions to the finish line and Tim nodded to the fact that Kon and him had predicted right. Sorry Cassie you’re gonna have to cough up some cash.

“Thhanks guysh.” Bart laughed at the sound of his own voice.

Cassie grimaced, “Ew, you got one of those light up mouth things?” Bart nodded and stuck his finger in his mouth to press the button. The toy began to flash an array of different colors that would look cooler if the lights weren’t still on for the adult race. 

“If you drop that…” Tim shuddered at the thought. “And put it back in your mouth I’m putting in your Teen Titans resignation letter myself.”

“Oh Pleashe.” He waved off his Team Leader’s weak threat and looked to Kon. “Ish it a look?”

Kon couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s definitely a look alright. At least you didn’t buy the weird looking baby pacifier one they try to sell.”

As the four of them joked around the kid that Bart beat rolled past with his cliche calm and quiet. His friends were punching his arm lightly and told him he could just keep practicing to be faster. That seemed to lighten the mood.

The four of them leaned against the cinderblock wall, Bart hiked himself up so he could get a better view. His skates sometimes clicking against the concrete. Tim being around the same height accepted his fate of having an awkward view. 

Kon had offered to pick him up and Tim nearly coughed out every threat he could think of. How embarrassing sitting on the wall because your friend picked you up and placed you there.

He shrugged and said it was a joke. Tim stubbornly watched the race trying not to think of that happening. He’s not even that short. He’s still waiting patiently on the last growth spurt Dr. Leslie Thompkins promised.

The race ended and a woman dressed in a pink volunteer shirt had won. Her skates stopped on a dime and she high fived several racers with a large smile. The announcer over the intercom announced the next game would be a makeshift dice game.

Bart immediately hopped off the wall and grabbed the back of Tim’s shirt. The speedster took out the flashing mouth guard and shoved it into his pocket to the group’s dismay. “You are so playing this. You’re good with numbers.”

“It’s a game of chance.” Tim protested but Kon interrupted to say that he’d join Bart. Tim broke away from the wall and quickly added, “Doesn’t hurt to figure out the pattern.” The three of them skated slowly to the entrance of the rink leaving Cassie still against the wall. She was just happy Bart didn’t hand her his mouth guard to hold.

\--

Cassie found herself at the makeshift food court, sitting on the barstool clicking her skates lightly against the metal bar. She let the boys play the next game on the rink that involved a large piece of dice with the concept of four corners, it wasn’t the most interesting game. In all honesty she came here to get a slice of pizza before Bart and Kon got the employees attention.

The music was still pounding loud but she swiveled around to lean against the counter, arms spread wide, occasionally taking a sip of her Coke. Kids of all ages navigated the carpeted lobbies with ease, some settling with a game of air hockey until the rink became available again. Others hovering around the vending machines to try and get a monster energy drink.

A group of teenagers collapsed at a table left of her and began talking about their own hangout. One girl was fixing her bangs when she met eyes with Cassie. 

Cassie raised her eyebrows while the girl sheepishly looked away red in the face. At one point pulling down her gray beanie past her ears in attempt to hide herself.

“Here you go sweetie,” a employee said to the back of Cassie, sliding her order of pizza and fries beside her.

“Oh, thank you.” The employee had already disappeared behind the swing door to the kitchen. Cassie continued to observe the scene sometimes taking a bite of her slice of pizza. The girl occasionally lifting her head to sneak a glance before laughing at something her friends said. She had a laugh that would fall into her face causing her to pull her curly brown hair back behind her ear.

Cassie was on her second slice of pizza when the Boy Wonder took a seat beside her at the counter.

“Got out on the third round, Kon and Bart stayed on four while I went to three.”

“Then what happened?” 

“I skated here in defeat as the two of them paraded around the rink for the start of the fourth round.”

Tim reached across her to grab a slice off her plate. The girl who had kept looking at Cassie immediately deflated. Her friend group however, became more animated with each passing moment.

Both of them sat at the counter for awhile, skates clicking inharmoniously against the metal bars. Tim made pointless bets on which kid would win air hockey or question why the dice game was taking forever. But after a few minutes of absentmindedly guessing it was just because Kon and Bart were caught up at the DJ booth getting their prizes.

“How’d you win?” Tim asked, taking a sip from Cassie’s soda. 

Bart let out a laugh as Kon clapped his hands together, “So you’d think it’s by chance right?”

“Right.” Cassie nodded for them to continue.

“Bart and I figured out the pattern, and apparently when you stomp your skate a bit as it’s bouncing it can skip your number. Something with the air current or some science-y explanation.”

Tim shook his head. “Seriously?”

“He’s kidding! But could you believe if that really could work? ” Bart chirped holding up two coupons for the food bar. “All the free pizza slices you want.”

Cassie took the coupons out of his hand to examine them. “These are kid slices.”

“But it’s free!” Bart smiled accepting the coupons back from Cassie. He slid them on the counter as the swing door was pushed open by the female employee. She was carrying cups to restock the bar and as she placed the cups took their order.

They ordered the two free kid slices and three large pizzas to split between them. Cassie asked for a refill while the rest of them devoured the greasy pans. Bart hopped off his stool to throw out the trash and Tim helped Kon back on his feet so he wouldn’t slip. Kon got better as the night progressed but Tim still offered his hand to keep him steady. 

When it came time to leave Cassie borrowed a pen from the employee and scribbled something down on a napkin. Bart looked over her shoulder and started to take fake notes on the palm of his hand. As Tim passed with Kon she handed off the locker key for them to get their stuff after returning the skates.

She made her way over to the table where the girl was sitting. The group of friends let out a laugh that quickly died out by her sudden presence. Cassie put the napkin on the table and slid it over to the girl who kept making eye contact with her.

“The name’s Cassie.” She pushed her blonde curls over her shoulder and tapped on the napkin. The girl quickly read the napkin and her cheeks went red. It had Cassie’s number. “I’ll be hearing from you?”

The girl nodded slowly. As Cassie rose to leave, the girl quickly sputtered out her name, Allison.

“Well Alli,” Cassie turned her head to look at her. “Talk to you soon.” The group of friends immediately started gossiping to the blushing girl and Bart heard the girl whisper that she thought the geeky guy was her boyfriend. Which was a fun take because everyone that knew Tim could figure out instantly that he was crushing on Kon. 

Both headed back towards the lockers where Tim was getting everyone’s bags. They got on their shoes and swung their bags over their shoulders.

\--

When they got to the car Tim was messing with the green wristband they got at the beginning of the night. He kept twisting it back and forth around his wrist.

“Do you want me to…?” Kon made a breaking motion.

“No, no, uhm, I think I’m going to keep it on.” 

“Dang, who would have thought.” Cassie said from the front seat, turning her wheel to leave. Bart slid a marked CD into the radio and started messing with the buttons. The two of them began to lightly argue on which song to play first. Bart and Cassie had forgotten all about the two of them in the backseat in an instant. Bart wanted track 5, Lisztomania, while Cassie wanted track 3, How to Be a Heartbreaker. Track three won of course. Cassie was the driver after all.

Tim drummed his fingers on his knees waiting for them to pull out of the parking lot. He wasn’t going to try and see past his cracked screen. It was just him and Kon in the backseat while the two of them in the front began a duet.

“Hey Kon,” The super looked up to meet his eyes. “There’s this new paintball place in town, maybe we can plan for that next weekend?”

“I’m sure you’re going to be the only one bruised but sure.”

Tim shrugged. “Beats waiting for a mission.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it please leave a comment or a kudos !!  
> Thank you !! :-o !!


End file.
